1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing, and more specifically to a processing system suitable for wireless communication and other applications.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
In a wireless communication system, a base station may send data and signaling to one or more terminals and may receive data and signaling from the terminals. The base station as well as each terminal may perform various types of processing for transmission and reception of data and signaling. The processing by each entity may be computationally intensive and may be subject to changes due to various reasons. A processing system that can perform the processing in an efficient manner and which can be more readily designed and tested is highly desirable.